


White chocolate & strawberry

by HighVoltageQueen



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Filming, Fluff, Language, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, PWP, Roleplay, Sass, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, and so does Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighVoltageQueen/pseuds/HighVoltageQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day's work, you go to meet Tom on the set of Thor 3 before going home together. He's got a nice surprise for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Who am I to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I'm totally TERRIFIED since it's the first fanfic I ever published. I just needed this silly idea out of my mind and thought that some of you might like it.
> 
> Please bear with English being my 3rd language; even if I'm rereading and editing my chapters a lot, I'm not fluent and I know it's gonna show. I just hope it won't show too much and that the read will still be pleasurable for you.
> 
> All constructive criticism is welcome, even if it's just a PWP really.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and happy reading!

> _Please bring me a white choc & strawberry muffin when your shift is over? x_

You read Tom's text while you were taking your 5:45 break and smiled when you plunged your teeth in the cinnamon bun, anticipating the small glee you'd most likely see in his tired eyes when you'd bring him the pastry over. His days were really long and you knew he was more exhausted than usual when he was asking for food that reminded him of home.

> _Sure thing. Hope everything went well with the wire scene. See you tonight. Love._

You put the muffin on your tab and saved it in the employees room then went mindlessly through your shift until 7. When you retrieved your bike, you were surprised to shiver. Yes it was April, but you were in Glendale, _freaking_ California - it was never truly cold there. Smoothing your dress down your thighs, you began pedalling from the Starbucks in which you were working while Tom was working here towards the G3C that was ten minutes away. Once your ID cleared at the Marvel Studios gate, you kept on bicycling until you reached Tom's trailer. You unlocked the door and called out his name, only to be greeted by silence. Since he was still on set, you'd be taking advantage of this time for yourself to take a quick shower and put on nicer clothes than the dull dress you put to work. Once you were done, you started checking on your emails, Facebook, Skype, Hangouts, just _anything_ to see if there were news of your family and friends even if it was really early in the morning there. When the door clicked, you happily discarded your phone on the sofa on which you were sitting and stood up to retrieve the white chocolate  & strawberry muffin you placed in a plate on the kitchenette countertop only to be greeted by an unexpected sight.

The door closed behind a tall, slender man whose frame was supporting a rather heavy armour of black and forest green leather with golden metal decorations. The strawberry blond hair you were expecting to see was hidden under a raven black, slided back wig and Tom's healthy and ruddy complexion was almost white due to the make up. You already caught a sight of him dressed as Loki in the past few weeks, but never have you been so close to him or so _alone_ with him in this getup. The slightly smudged mascara under his eyes made a stark contrast with his light blue irises.

All of a sudden you wondered if the filming was running late for today since Tom, like every actor, was leaving his costume with the concerned department and got out of his make up and wig before getting back to his trailer when filming for the day was finished. If there was something to be said about it, no doubt that this chatty man would. At the moment, you were kinda impressed by his presence, because even if he was far from being a short man, this attire somehow made him look taller. And only now you noticed he didn't smile _once_ since he entered the trailer, which was a shocker for him. You extended the plate to him and smiled and that's when you saw it. Tom's eyes quit yours to quickly study the muffin before him to slowly travel back to your face. When your eyes met again, he grinned with the corner of his mouth. _He was still in character._ While you briefly hoped he wasn't loosing his marbles, you felt goosebumps on your thighs and forearms; the look in his eyes was quite the predatory one.

"Tom-

-Silence."

Shit. No accent, commanding and even more poised and deeper than usual. Even his voice was Loki's. You couldn't help but look at the man before you in shock. Never have you heard Tom speak to you this harshly. You decided to put the plate back down on the countertop and unknowingly took a step back doing so.

"I see you fear me, mortal. Good. I take it you must know who I am."

And you knew it was Tom giving you a chance to either put an end to whatever was happening before it went any further or step into the game with him. Who could blame you to choose the latter? With renewed reassurance and a small smile playing on your lips you answered:

"You're Loki of Asgard."

Tom's smile showed just for a fraction of second with the pursing of his lips -you guessed he was happy you were playing along-, but he soon got back to being Loki. He eyed you up and down with detachment and swiftly closed the space between you to snarl into your face:

"Who am I to _you_?

-My... King?

-Why the frowning and the hesitation?

-I wasn't quite sure it was the answer you expected. _Your Highness._ "

Maybe you should leave the sass to the Sassmaster standing in front of you. That would be the wisest thing to do.

"You must learn to know your place then. _Human._ "

But there was just _no way_ you'd comply this easily. Under the make up and the costume, it was still your boyfriend and you two were equal, you didn't just submit to him. You offered with a mock-nod:

"Shall I kneel then, my King?"

In that moment, you swore Tom wasn't such a good actor since you almost made him break out of character for the second time. His eyebrow shot up and he blinked twice in surprise in a very un-Loki way. He might have not expected you to regain confidence that fast and to be so bold in the face of his attempt at intimidation. 

"Cast down your eyes if you don't have the permission to look at your King..."

You did as asked and felt Tom getting closer to you, leaning in only to hiss lowly but firmly right into your ear:

" _Kneel._ "

And it did the trick. You had to close your eyes for a few moments to get a grip on yourself because if you forgot about the trailer you were in and the ordinary day you had had, and Hell, if you even forgot about your _boyfriend_ , it really felt like Loki came to life and just drove your imagination wild with a single word. You heard the creak of the leather and opened your eyes to be met by Tom's crossed arms on his chest. You took a deep breath and got to one knee, then to the other and got surprisingly sheepish about your face being so close to his leather-clad crotch. You were being ridiculous, Tom really intimidated you, but you couldn't just sit back on your arse being disturbed by virtually nothing. Short of anything witty to say, you thought back at what you'd just been ordered and decided to look up at him to see how _Loki_ would handle his rules being broken. His blue eyes were ablaze and you guessed yours most certainly conveyed the same feeling of want. You noticed his Adam apple bobbing. Would he deflate?

"Did I say you could look at me?"

With that, his hand grabbed the back of your neck and he made you look at the ground roughly. His grip still on you, he asked with a hint of irritation:

"Should I expect more disobedience from you?"

It wasn't rethorical this time. You shook your head no as best as you could and when he let go of you he purred:

"Good girl. Do you know why I came to you?"

Still a bit taken aback by what just happened -at least you tested the limits as you wanted-, a bit scared to use your voice, you shook your head another time. Tom began pacing the room. You followed his boots and the long coat behind them with your eyes.

"Speak up. Use your voice, Human.

-No, I don't."

Damn, talk about a weak tone; you sounded almost broken. You cleared your voice, hoping to be a bit more self-assured next time you'll speak. Upon hearing you, Tom stopped in his tracks and you could feel a different kind of tension between you. You saw his boots take two hesitant steps towards you and you guessed that what you felt was the concern coming off him. Did he think he went too far? The thought made you smile and you knew you had to reassure him before he'd do something that would break the moment.

"My King, do you wish to tell me why you came to a mere human like me?"

Phew, your voice sounded normal this time and you heard Tom sigh quietly with relief. Bless him. You wanted to snog him for being so adorable, but you knew it'd be better to wait.

"Indeed, I do. You might be a mere human, but you remain my subject. You must know that as such, I can call upon your services."

After a beat, you took it as your cue to ask him to elaborate:

"Might I ask which kind of _services_ you are referring to, my King?

-I was wondering what you'd be worth as my sex slave."

Well, that escalated quickly.

"You may look at me."

You were certain that he said that only to see the look on your face. You looked up and he was already grinning at you but when your eyes fell into his, his grin widened wickedly and a small airy laugh escaped his lips. You guessed your face reflected the surprise and shock you felt. You tried to come with an adequate answer and wet your lips.

"I... I'd be delighted and honoured to let you be the judge of that, my King. I hope I'll meet your expectations."

Tom narrowed his eyes slightly and walked back at you with a small roll of his shoulders. With a haughty air and a clipped tone he commanded:

"Stay on your knees and show me what you can do."


	2. "What do you need?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom!Loki (or Loki!Tom, I'm not sure) provides the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urged by all the hits I got for a first published work (THANK YOU! I was happy at 3 hits, so 800+ is insane in my book), I might have hurried the second part, but I did reread it a lot and did my best to edit it; however since I'm only human and not fluent in English, some mistakes most certainly remain.
> 
> As for the smut, it was a lot harder to write than what I anticipated! I apologise if it feels a bit technical and not sexy at times.
> 
> I hope you'll like it despite all that.  
> Happy reading!

You felt Tom's words echoing straight into that secret part of you and took a deep breath to steady yourself with your eyes still plunged in his. His face was closed which urged you to do _something_ to make him drop this mask of discontentment. Your eyes left his to focus on the removal of his complicated outfit and when they fell on all the buckles and straps _everywhere_ , you were suddenly reminded that Tom needed a good forty minutes to get out of this getup and that he needed assistance to do so. But it wasn't _your_ job to help him, therefore you had no idea where to begin to prove your "worth". The idea of not getting Tom soon enough somehow fueled your arousal though and you got dead set on freeing him from his outfit as fast as you could.

You let your hands trace up his legs, they disappeared under his tunic and ghosted over his crotch which twitched at your touch. You felt a zipper and buttons just where the flies on regular trousers were and worked on them until you got to the underwear.

"Don't make your King wait. I have very little patience."

While you were sure that Loki might have found your clumsiness appalling, Tom, on the other hand, was most certainly trying his hardest not to laugh. So he didn't want to wait? Fine. Instead of shooting him a dirty look like you died to do, you pushed the piece of fabric down and set your mind on making him regret his words. You gently grabbed his half-erect member, gave it a few strokes and engulfed it quickly in your mouth, your lips covering your teeth, and took him as far as you could without gagging. While you were massaging his shaft with your tongue, you used the hand circling the base of his cock as leverage to bob your head with energy. You felt Tom's body tensing, heard him draw a sharp intake of breath between his clenched teeth ending in a faint moan and his hands came to find your hair. He used it to gently disengage his manhood out of your mouth and angled your head towards his face.

"Slower."

His affected face somewhat worried you and you forgot your vengeance on his little taunt. You asked him in a whisper:

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?

-Of course not. It takes a lot more to hurt a being like me."

Oh well. So much for worrying.

"I don't want you to rush it. Get your attention back to where it's needed now."

You quickly pondered a comeback to his cocky attitude, but found yourself not caring for testing his limits anymore; subduing to Loki, despite his arrogance, had quite a singular appeal. You blinked your understanding, nodded quietly and returned to the task at hand. Since Tom didn't let go of your hair, you gently kissed the head of his cock without breaking eye contact to study his reactions. You let the tip of your tongue slowly explore every vein you could find and lingered on the meatus to collect the pre-cum that was already there. Tom huffed and closed his eyes. His hands gripped your hair tighter. You decided to linger on this part of him and kept on licking it gently while you began stroking his hard shaft.

The sight of him being so easily pleasured was really erotic and you noticed that this familiar feeling in the deepest part of your belly was awakening. When he reopened his eyes and that they fell on you, you took a few inches of him in your mouth without stopping the massage of the rest of his penis with your hand. Gradually, encouraged by the changes in Tom's breathing, you took more and more of him until his penis was buried deep in your mouth. You gave a few flickers of tongue along the way and traced a line with the scrape of your nails along his balls, which elicited a muffled moan from him. You started bobbing your head at a slow but steady pace, trying to take more of him each time. One of his hands fell on your shoulder and you felt him shifting, seeking a better balance. You risqued a glance his way to gauge his expression; he was taking deep breaths through his open mouth and his piercing eyes were heavy with lust and greed. With a grunt, he warned:

"Lower your eyes. This is the last time I'm reminding you that you are not to look at me without my permission. Disobey one more time and you'll take no pleasure in what will come next."

You were quick to obey and continued the working of your mouth and hand but deep down, you were wondering if disobedience wouldn't be the best way to go... His dangerous words and his deep, low tone turned you on without mesure. You stopped the sucking to alternate between shallow licks on his throbbing member and massaging it; as a way to show his disagreement, Tom pushed your head back towards his cock and gave a small thrust of his hips to bury himself inside your mouth once again. You picked up a faster pace then, sucking hungrily on him and let a few noises of arousal escape your throat.

"Ah! Fuck, Human. That's it. Give it all to your King."

Oh God. He knew exactly which buttons to push, the need to touch yourself was indeed becoming quite urgent. You renewed the ferocity with which you were sucking on him, hollowing your cheeks even more, letting your tongue swirl around the head of his cock when he was almost out of your mouth... Until his grip in your hair tightened so much the prickle at your skull actually hurt quite a bit and you had to stop and hiss in pain.

"I will not leave you alone until I am satisfied and I am far from done."

Tom let go of you and took a step back.

"Get up and shed your clothes."

You took off your blouse and shorts and stood there in your underwear, feeling a bit like an idiot, not knowing exactly what was coming next. Could Tom play a really insane Loki and ask you to... say, step out of the trailer in this attire?

"Take off all of it. And lay face down on the counter. Hurry."

Quite relieved that he would stick to something acceptable for you and that you wouldn't have to safeword him, you did exactly as you've been instructed and whimpered when your skin connected with the cool marble. As you heard some leather noises behind you, you remained in position but turned your head towards Tom to find him lowering his trousers and underwear further down his legs. For a second, you thought of how hot he must have been in all this leather and you just wanted to help him change in his regular clothes so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. And his eyes crossed yours.

"You cannot say I didn't warn you."

In a second, Tom was right behind you, and you felt his warmth and his hardness near your womanhood. He spat in a hushed tone so very close to your ear:

"Now brace yourself. You are for my pleasure and my pleasure alone. You won't make a noise. You won't complain. And you won't _come_."

You barely had the time to shiver at those twisted words that Tom's cock was already at your slick entrance, pushing his way in gentler than what you thought he would have if his tone was any indication. While you did your best to stiffle a moan at the sensation of his member invading your private channel, he let out a low grunt that was almost animalistic. Tom grabbed your waist with his two lean hands and angled himself to go even deeper in you. Your whole body was on fire and you were grateful for the marble, for it was allowing your cheeks to cool down a bit.

"I gotta say that I am pleased, little mortal."

Tom's cock was about to leave you but it got back in powerfully.

"Your cunt is really wet for your King. Fucking you feels quite good."

You squeezed your thighs together to try to rub your clit as best as you could without him seeing you. You _really_ needed _something_ to be done about that aching. Tom's crude words, his consistency in his Loki roleplay, his overwhelming presence in you and his fingers around you keeping you close to him were fast fueling the need for release that was clouding your mind. Until he came to a halt, half-buried in you.

"I can feel your bum jiggling. Can you tell me what you are doing?"

You hesitated for an instant. Did he give you permission to speak or was he testing you? Because if he was doing the latter, you couldn't afford another punition, you already felt too frustrated. Tentatively, you pushed yourself back on him to bury him deeper inside you, were it felt so good. His fingers dugged in your flesh to stop you and you moaned very quietly. He hissed:

"Answer me.

-I... Uh... I don't know. I was... Trying to make you enjoy the moment even more, my King.

-Look at me."

You craned your neck to find a very incredulous expression on his face, his eyes narrowed and his mouth a firm line. Shit. He was having none of it. Strands of black hair were falling in his face, softening the authority he carried. In a slow, careful tone, he asked:

"Is that so?"

You decided that coming clean would be your best option. There was a fire raging in the pit of your stomach and even if feeling him inside you was wonderful, you needed more and you couldn't imagine be delayed any longer. You tried your best not to sound too whiney:

"Please, I need it.

-What do you need?

-Please let me touch myself, you got me so aroused my King."

Tom chuckled, let go of your waist to part your legs and rested his torso on your back and his head on yours. His hands kept your thighs firmly apart and he thrusted into you with a grunt that was so close to your ear it made you shiver. You felt completely at Tom's mercy with your body pinned between his and the counter and your legs kept in place with his arms. The thought was delicious, but everything he made you feel was driving you to insanity. He resumed his pounding and said softly in a tone tinted with mischievousness:

"But I warned you this would be for my pleasure only. You disobeyed too many times for me to show you mercy."

Tom was picking up in speed and you whimpered.

"Please, I promise I'll be good.

-Too late."

You tried to move your hips to seek friction with anything you could find, but Tom's arms were effective to keep you from moving.

"I'll do anything!

-Haven't you learned by now? You'll do anything for me anyway.

-Please, Loki!"

A few more thrusts and Tom came abruptly to a halt. He sneered menacingly:

"How did you call me?

-Loki?"

He slipped out of your sensitive womanhood, grabbed your shoulders and made you spin so you were face to face, so close his moist cock was touching your belly. If you thought not being able to touch yourself was borderlining on unbearable, you weren't prepared for the uncomfortable loss you felt. You clenched your internal muscles a few times but there was no fooling your body. You looked up at Tom and he looked enraged. Calmly, he plainly asked:

"Who do you think you are to be so familiar to me?

-I'm so sorry my King, I was-

-I don't care about your excuses. Did you think you were my equal? My _lover_?"

He spat the last word. You couldn't find a suitable answer and remained silent. He narrowed his eyes and sneered in the same calm and chilling voice:

"You fool."

In a few fluid motions, Tom grabbed one of your wrists and guided you to the couch you were sitting on before he came.

"You will lie down and look at me while I fuck you. You are not to take your eyes off me, not even for a second."

You nodded and removed a couple of pillows from the couch before lying on your back. Once you were settled, Tom spread your legs and smeared his penis with your juice; once again he was filling you, his pubic bone hitting right in the area that needed attention and you couldn't contain a groan at the sensation. He was relentlessly pumping into you and was yet looking at you with that same cross expression. You put your hands on his arse to encourage him to go deeper in you and massaged the hard muscles at work. You elicited delicious moans from him and allowed yourself to also get quietly vocal. You closed your eyes for a second and was quickly brought back to reality by a firm grip on your chin.

"Look. At. Me."

The desire and the lust were burning like a white hot flame in Tom's darkened eyes and you whimpered at the sight. Beads of sweat were rolling on his forehead and you lovingly pushed them back while keeping one hand on his lower back. Your two bodies colliding with each of Tom's thrust were making a lewd noise. You closed your legs around his waist to match his thrusts with your owns and gripped his arm tight with the hand that was previously on his arse. The sublte change in the angle made you both moan at the same time; he was filling you all the way in and things felt just the way they should. While he had made clear that you should look at him but not if you were still prohibited of speaking, you spurred:

"My King, you feel so good inside me."

Tom smirked back at you without ceasing his pounding.

"Your warm and wet pussy makes a fine sheath for my cock. I'm gonna come soon."

You whimpered. No, you didn't want it to be over. A frown on your face most certainly gave your thoughts away, because as Tom's pounding had now gotten powerful and erratic, he managed to demand in a strained voice:

"Say my name, Human. Please your King and you might be rewarded."

You then allowed yourself to moan at leisure, accompanying Tom's own moans, and called out Loki's name several time, never leaving his eyes, one of your hands still on his face and the other still gripping his arm.

"Fuck, yes."

With a final hiss and three slower but deep thrusts, he came undone and you watched hopelessly aroused his face shutting off in ecstasy.

Tom rested on his forearms for a moment, breathing heavily, his face in the crook of your neck. You hummed and cuddled him, bringing him even closer to you. God, he was heavy in this outfit. When you nudged his ear with your nose, you heard him laugh softly. Tom. Not Loki. You couldn't help a smile and greeted in a hushed tone in his ear that was close to your mouth:

"Hello you. Welcome back."

Tom propelled himself on his elbows and looked at you lovingly.

"Hello yourself."

He bent down to find your mouth and you immediately opened your entrance to him to entwine languidly your tongue with his. He was petting your hair back during the kiss and when your lips parted, one of his hands lazily traced your ear, your neck, your collarbone, your breast, your stomach to end its course over the mound of your womanhood. Delicately, his index progressed to where your bodies were still joined and you bucked at the long-awaited contact when it stopped on your clit.

"Hmm, I think it's about time we took care of you.

-Loki told me he would."

Tom chuckled.

"God of Mischief, Lies and all that. Can't really trust the guy. He'd say anything to get into your pants... Which apparently worked."

You put on the best mock-offense face you had in store before playfully smacking his arm... only to connect with a sharp piece of metal.

"OW!

-Don't try to fight the truth. Besides, if you want Loki back, I can see what I can do...

-No. Don't get me wrong, it really was great but... The guy's too selfish."

You smiled, he snickered and kissed you once again, with more ardor this time, his index circling your clit at the same pace his tongue was fighting with yours and a strangled moan left your throat.

"Let's right this wrong now, shall we?"

All you could do was pant and you fervently nodded a few times. You were getting so fucking close, you hoped Loki wouldn't kick in once again to let you down or you'd scream in frustration. Tom's finger stopped working on your bud and you huffed in despair. Before you could complain though, his mouth was dropping wet kisses down your neck and you felt goosebumps all over your body. His two hands parted your thighs while his mouth continued its descent on your body where it briefly stopped to suck on your nipples. In awe, you watched this different version of Tom playing your body like a well-tuned instrument -and in some measure, it was, he really knew everything that made you tick.

He kept on going south and when he finally reached the place where you desired to be touched, he looked your way and gave you a smoldering look that turned your insides into a puddle. Without a warning, his hot mouth was on you and you let a curse escape your lips while your hands found their place on his shoulders. His tongue was exploring every corner of your pussy and his teeth were barely grazing your clit. It felt so good you closed your legs in a primal reflex and your hands would have crushed his shoulders if it wasn't for the metal of the armour covering them. It got even better when his tongue focused on your clit only and that one of his fingers joined to help relieve the tension in the small nerves bud.

"Tom! Yesss..."

And that was about as coherent as you could come with. Your whole body and mind were wrapped in such pleasure that only the functions that kept you alive weren't shut down -and speech and thoughts weren't part of the deal. You forced yourself to open up your eyes -when did you even close them in the first place?-, and looked down at Tom, who was licking and sucking zealously at your tiny knob and it made you thrash and double in moans. The tension in the pit of your belly was getting more and more insufferable and you knew it was only a matter of seconds before your release. You desperately grinded into his face and he got the clue. With his two arms, he pushed your legs further apart and pinned them in place; he was now quickly alternating between sucking hard on your clit and licking it with the flat of his tongue. It did the trick. You came without restraint, writhing and calling out his name as everything around you ceased to exist, while he accompanied your high with his keen mouth, laping at you and brushing his lips against your folds.

When you went limp, Tom gave a last light kiss to your clit and crawled back up your body.

"Feeling better?

-I'd tell you that I'm _much_ better, but that wouldn't wipe that smug smile off your face."

His face split in an even wider smile and he cracked up.

"Well I'm glad."

When he got up, you sat down, getting reacquainted with your surroundings after this mind-shattering orgasm. He was wiping his cock clean and before you could notice the tissue he was handing you, your eyes fell on his very obvious arousal.

"Round 2?"

Following your gaze, he sighed and trapped his privates in his trousers.

"I'd love to my darling, but if I succumb to you once more I fear we'll never leave the set. I still have to take a detour by the make-up trailer and the costume department before calling it a day.

-Do you want me to come with to keep you company?

-Only if you promise not to be a tease.

-I promise I won't. I'll behave.

-Well you'd better get dressed if you want me to believe you."

Ah yes. Clothes. That's what you were missing. Once on your wobbly legs, you got ready as fast as you could and checked your reflection in the nearest mirror. Seeing the glow in your eyes and the colour on your cheeks, what you just did would be pretty obvious for anyone who would look at you.

"Want some?"

You turned to Tom that was munching on the white chocolate and strawberry muffin you brought him earlier, extending half of the pastry to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading, leaving kudos and bookmarking!  
> It means the world to me, really.


End file.
